M1911
}} The M1911 is an American Pistol. The M1911 is unlocked at rank 8 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The M1911/M1911A1 is a single action semi-automatic pistol invented by famous firearms designer, John Moses Browning. It should be noted that the Colt 1911 name is a copyright obligation, as even before WW2, Remington Rand, the government's Springfield Armory, and many other companies also manufactured the US military's 1911. The M1911 is a simple and reliable weapon, and fires the powerful .45 ACP cartridge (11.43x23mm). It replaced all other handguns in every U.S military branch as the standard service handgun, which had mostly been revolvers. It was used up to the Vietnam War, then was replaced in its turn by the Beretta 92FS, designated the M9 in 1986. Nevertheless, it was not entirely replaced and it's still in the U.S irregular and special service up to the present day. The most recent version of the M1911 is the M45A1 CQBP (Close Quarter Battle Pistol), a heavily modified M1911A1 made by Colt for use in the Marine Corps. Due to its characteristics: simple, battle-proven, and powerful, the M1911 is extremely popular with civilians and armed forces around the world. Many manufacturers make their own M1911 with many modifications, such as barrel modifications, cartridge modifications, etc. In-Game General Information The M1911 is a single-stack semi-auto pistol chambered in .45 ACP unlocked at rank 8. The model in game is the M1911A1 due to the safety cleavers, lack of diamond reliefs surrounding the nails on the pistol grip, and the shorter trigger. By default, this pistol has 2 frame colors, a nickel slide and a black receiver, with a red pistol grip. The M1911 has high damage, but is nowhere near impressive. With the maximum damage, the M1911 can kill an undamaged enemy with only 2 shots, but the 2 shot kill range is only a mediocre 30 studs. Otherwise, the M1911 takes down a full healed opponent in 3 shots from 31 to 79 studs and a constant 4 shots over 80 studs and beyond, if a shot does not land in the torso. In terms of raw damage, it can be compared to the MP412 REX. The M1911 does not have the boosted headshot multiplier of the MP412 REX, but a headshot with the pistol still deals serious damage, grace to the high raw damage. Usage & Tactics The M1911 fires quite fast, at 720 RPM, meaning a near unlimited rate of fire cap when tapping the mouse, but the magazine holds 8 rounds, plus 1 in the chamber. This extremely high ROF must then be managed carefully, and a player must have good trigger and aiming discipline in order to use this effectively in quick situations. At medium range and over, if the player fires too quickly, the recoil will make your shots inaccurate, and with the low magazine capacity, some players may find it unsuitable for their playstyle. However, the M1911 is still deadly at a controlled fire rate at medium range as its damage at this range is the same as the SKS's minimum damage. At long distances, as with all pistols, however, it may be too difficult to land your shots with the M1911 due to the low zooming capacity and muzzle velocity compared to most primary weapons. However, if you are a dedicated marksman and wish to effectively use the M1911 at long range, lowering your sensitivity is recommended. Conclusion In the end, the M1911 trades in magazine size and damage drop off for extremely high raw damage. The low magazine size and high recoil punish those who lack trigger discipline and ammo managing, but will reward players who take slow, accurate shots at longer ranges, and those who show exceptional aiming skills at closer ranges. Pros & Cons Pros: * High raw damage. * Fast rate of fire for its damage output. * Still dangerous at medium range as the minimum damage is quite high. * Slightly faster minimum TTK than the VSS Vintorez, and fastest out of all the weapons that don't kill in one hit in the game; assuming the user can hit the maximum fire rate with their trigger finger. * Quick reload for a pistol. Cons: * Small 2-hit-kill range. * Demanding on CQC accuracy. * High ADS recoil when spammed. * Suppressors take away its 2-hit ability up close, assuming the torso is not aimed for. M1911 vs MP412 REX Pros: * Has a faster ROF. * Has a bigger magazine size and a faster reloading time, so you don't have to have as good of trigger management skills as when you're using REX. * Can chamber another round courtesy of its magazine operation. * Lower recoil than the REX, meaning spamming it is actually a legitimate strategy beyond 20 studs, and well within its 3-hit range. * Can be suppressed. Cons: * Inferior 2-hit kill range. * Cannot one-hit headshot, unlike the REX. * Has a very appalling max damage range compared to the REX and even other guns in general. Trivia * In the 3.0.0 update, the M1911 was given an extra round in its magazine making 8+1 rounds instead of 7+1 and the max damage became 52 instead of 50. ** This meant that it is one of few magazine-fed firearms to have an incomplete magazine, with an extra 1 round magazine if every shot is emptied. ** The magazine model was also not changed, meaning it holds 8 rounds in a 7 round magazine. * The M1911 was introduced in the Demo/Alpha stage of Phantom Forces, and later removed upon release of the Beta for Phantom Forces. Many Alpha Testers were thrilled by its return. ** In the Alpha version, the M1911 actually had an underbarrel rail. It more closely resembled the M10870/M45A1 CQBP then it did the M1911A1. * The M1911 is still in limited use in the U.S Army (mainly under the M45A1 CQBP version) due to its reliability and higher stopping power than the 9mm. * Originally, in the test place, the rank required to unlock the gun was 14. * The Mosin Nagant and M1911 are the oldest weapons in the game, both having been used in World War 1 and World War 2. ** However, the original design of the Mosin Nagant is from 1891, 20 years before the M1911's conception. * Besides sharing ammo with all pistols (except Deagle and MP412), it also shares ammunition with the UMP 45, MAC-10, and Kriss Vector, the only other in-game weapons chambered in .45 ACP. * The M1911's hammer length in-game is very exaggerated. * When using an optic attachment, the spring housing cover on the front is removed. * The M1911 in-game features aspects of both an M1911A1 as well as the M1911. The main spring housing on the rear of the grip is that of an M1911, whilst it features the trigger and the cutouts around the trigger as well as the beaver-tail of an A1 model. This may be an error, though it is possible that this is a custom model, as some people do prefer the original main spring housing because it fits their grip style better. * The front iron sights are green and the rear iron sights are red, giving it the most unique glowing iron sights in-game. These are dual-color sights and are used to allow the soldier contrast between the front and back sights. ** This may be a homage to the holiday season, as red and green are considered "Christmas" colors and the gun was released a few weeks away from Christmas. ***However, it is likely that it is not a Christmas homage. Many real-life variants of the M1911 dual-color sights are red and green by themselves. * It was added in the game's official release on 12/8/2016 (December 8th, 2016) * If attached with a normal suppressor, the muzzle velocity will go up to 1500/s Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Pistols Category:Historical Weapons Category:Under Construction articles